In a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, a large number of pixels are arranged in a matrix state. When high-speed imaging is performed, it is necessary to read out image data at high speed. Accordingly, it is proposed that given pixels are thinned out from a large number of pixels when performing readout (for example, JP-A-2009-212612).
It is possible to read out pixel data at high speed by thinning out pixels to be read out.
However, image quality is deteriorated by simple thinning-out processing. Accordingly, the averaging is performed to pixel data in order to suppress the deterioration of image quality.